


Mmm...Gorgeous.

by Flounder



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Other, dildo, slighty cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flounder/pseuds/Flounder
Summary: De-Annoned from the kink-meme: "Tyler's said in the past that he's his own dream opponent. He's also self-absorbed enough to be his own dream lover.Basically just Tyler having sex with himself and incorporating mirrors or his phone somehow. Not picky about how he does it specifically, but extra credit if Tyler talks dirty to his reflection."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much as it was on Kmeme, and I'm still not sorry. Tyler Breeze is too much fun to write.

'Finally' Tyler thought as he dropped his kit-bag by the door of his hotel room (the kit-bag he had to carry himself, by the way, not that he struggled with it of course, but it just goes to show how unappreciative those WWE Executive uggos were of his gorgeousness) and sighed through his pouted lips at the 'click' of the lock as the door swung shut behind him. 

The room was small, dingy, and had recently suffered a bad case of mold all of which is how Tyler snagged it as his own private room but the en-suite bathroom more than made up for the rest of the decor. It had vanity counters, a corner Jacuzzi bath (that he simply HAD to try) and most importantly of all; an entire wall of ceiling to floor mirrors. Some of the mirror was obstructed by the counters and the bath, but there was a a nice amount of space where the view would be clear. 

Tyler would normally have taken time to undress, neatly folding away his clothes and marveling at his toned body as more became revealed in his solo strip-tease, but that old-man Dolph had managed to destroy Tyler's fragile patience and escalate his need for 'pampering'. Being around so thoroughly disgusting people four out of seven days a week wore on him to no end and he needed reminding of what beauty could exist in the world.

Tyler, now fully naked, took from his bag a small number of items before stepping into the natural-effect light of the bathroom where he stowed his select belongings on the marble counter top nearest the full-length section of mirrored wall and with his phone in hand set it to record his beautiful reflection. 

Tyler's perfectly toned stomach contracted with a sharp intake of breath as he looked upon the work of art before him. "Gorgeous", he hummed, pleased with what he saw as he worked his gaze from his wealth of blonde hair down, meeting his blue stare, then continuing on to his lips, strong neck, solid pecs, stunningly cute nipples, tight abs that twisted as he turned to admire his own chiseled back and rounded buttocks, then finally his lean, smooth legs. The part most notably omitted from this description had began to fill and Tyler reached down with his free hand to cup the velvety skin of his cock. He took his gaze away from the mirror and to the view finder in his phone, making sure that the lighting was suitable and that the full effect of his wondrous cock was being captured- as much as it could be. 

The digital age just could not keep up with God's best work. 

Fully hard, Tyler began to stroke his shaft with little brushes of his finger tips, teasing the veined and golden flesh as his head fell inward and titled as he began to tease the reddened head on which pre-cum had begin to pearl from. "Oh you are so gorgeous" He parroted himself, as his left hand continued to tease and tickle his symmetrical member. An attractive sheen on sweat covered Tyler's bod and as his eyes met the gaze of their reflection he knew he would have to start the real fun soon or he wouldn't last long, not that anyone could blame him for that, as while he was a sex god with exquisite control of his equally exquisite body, he was just a man, and no man could resist the sheer sexual magnetism of Tyler Breeze. 

The first thing he did was to swiftly set up the portable tripod he brought with him everywhere so that he could enjoy this most recent show again later and placed his second most beloved possession on top of it, angled to that it could both himself as his reflection. Second he licked the base of a suction-cup dildo that looked remarkably similar to his own member and which he may or may not have gotten custom made especially for that purpose, and using his reflection as a guide, stuck it to mirrored wall and on top of mirror-Tyler's delicious cock. "Ooo, are you pleased to see me, Tyler?" He cooed to himself, "I am." He took a small bottle of lubricant from the counter, squirted some onto his moisturised hands and rubbed them together, warming the clear cherry fluid. 

Tyler stroked the lube onto the dildo as he pressed his face closer to the cold surface of the wall "You're cock is as beautiful as the rest of you, gorgeousness" he mumbled over his own lips, "and this mouth, this mouth is sinfully tempting, I just have to kiss it." The mirror had been heated somewhat by Tyler's gasping breaths but the temperature shock was still there, though he recovered quickly "Oh, but they are so cold, allow me to warm them for you Tyler" His tongue slipped over soft lips and smooth glass, as his hands grasped two cocks and with matching rhythm they slid, rubbed, and pulled moans from each other. With puffed lips that only served to make his attractive visage even more pretty and salacious, Tyler moved his sticky hands to either side of his head, curving his fingers slightly as to hold hands with the desperate and wanton beauty in the mirror. His hips made little canting motions and rubbed circles against the dildo "Stop teasing me you slut" he rasped out "your cock feels so good, but I need you inside me." 

Moving away from the mirror and turning around Tyler groaned as he looked back to see Tyler bent over, hands resting on the counters at the other side of the room, his tight pink hole covered by the glorious cock he moved himself onto. Thankfully, the bathroom wasn't that wide, so with only some amount of contortion Tyler was able to lean back enough to see most of the action. "You want my cock Tyler, I want to feel your cock inside me Tyler, I want it so bad my Prince, my King, my perfect, perfect, love" Tyler teased the cock-head of the dildo with the ring of his ass, and pausing long enough to change positions slightly so he could grab the base of the dildo and his own cock he slowly pushed himself back "Tyler, my God, you're so thick!" He exclaimed to the mirror as he moved his hand along his cock at the same speed he thrust his ass back onto the dildo. 

Once fully seated he placed one hand back on the counter as the other pinched and twisted an erect nipple, and bracing himself Tyler started a steady rhythm of thrusts and hip-cants again Tyler's penis. "You're so perfect, yes, so perfect, so hot and big and amazing and never stop fucking me you filthy, nasty, whore!" forcing himself back harder he moan and grunted and gasped as he begged himself to fuck himself harder, "That's right, fuck me Tyler, fuck your cock-slut, fill me with your sweet seed, fuck my slutty hole!" 

As the tension in his smooth balls grew Tyler moved his hips more wildly as to push against his prostate, and switching between roles he continued to talk his way through fucking Tyler "That's it, moan for me you bitch," He moved a hand from his tender nipples and hit a solid ass cheek as hard as he could with the flat of it "That's right baby, you like it rough " A couple more loud SMACKS followed and Tyler began to weep as the pain from his strikes and the throbbing of his cock shot through the hot pleasure of Tyler's cock fucking him relentlessly "Oh Please, please, fuck" Tyler had to catch himself and brace with both hands as he threw himself back against the dildo "Let me come, my Prince, I need to cum!" 

Resting once again on the one shaking arm Tyler reached for his hot, solid cock, and within just a few strokes could feel himself close to climax "Yes, just a bit more my darling, you take my cock so good!" And with those couple more stroke/thrusts Tyler came, crying his own name, onto the sweat streaked floor of a hotel bathroom, his pleasure-twisted face towards the flickering red light of the camera phone, and the smell of artificial cherries and sex in the air.


End file.
